The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor structures, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure having a semiconductor chip coupled to a circuit board substrate by a probe.
Generally, integrated devices are fabricated on a thin flat substrate material commonly referred to as a semiconductor wafer. After fabrication, the integrated devices on the semiconductor wafer are tested and the semiconductor wafer is separated or divided into individual semiconductor chips or dies. Subsequently, each chip is encapsulated in a plastic, ceramic, or metal package to protect the semiconductor chip from damage by mechanical stresses and moisture. In addition, the package may aid in dissipating heat from the semiconductor chip and provide a means for transmitting electrical signals to and from the semiconductor chip. Although the packages provide many benefits, they also degrade the electrical performance of the integrated devices by increasing propagation times of electrical signals between semiconductor chips, increasing inductive and capacitive parasitics, and increasing the area consumed by an integrated device.
To mitigate the drawbacks associated with individually packaging integrated devices, integrated device manufacturers have developed packages comprising a substrate having electrical interconnects on which unpackaged semiconductor chips are mounted. The semiconductor chips are electrically coupled to each other via the electrical interconnects. These packages, commonly referred to as multichip modules, decrease the distance between semiconductor chips, thereby consuming less area and decreasing the distance through which electrical signals are transmitted. In addition, parasitic inductances and capacitances are reduced. However, a drawback of these types of packages is that the semiconductor chips are permanently mounted on the substrate. Thus, if one semiconductor chip needs to be replaced because it is defective or needs upgrading or optimization, the whole module must be discarded because the semiconductor chips are permanently mounted and can not be replaced.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a semiconductor structure and a means for manufacturing the semiconductor structure that allow temporary and repeatable make and break contact between a semiconductor chip and substrate by means of a contact probe. It would be of further advantage for the contact probe to be compliant so that bonding pads of different heights or variation in the lengths of the probes will not damage or permanently deform them or a semiconductor die on which the bonding pads are disposed.